Fading Memories: Help Me Remember
by Sylar12
Summary: This is a fanfiction for The Batman. Batman only actually makes one appearance. It has Joker, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Commissioner Gordon, Detective E. Yin and Ethan B. Everyone else is mine, Jillian, Maggie and Chris. Everything else is pretty much just DC Comics. You can also go and read this book on Bookrix. My username there is Moon.Writer. So just check it out.
1. Going Insane

_They sat on the sand of the beach. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, staring off into the sunset. He lay next to her, folding his arms behind his head. Letting his eyes shut and just listen to the water. _  
_"Wouldn't it be nice if everyday was like this?" She asked quietly. He smiled. _  
_"Yeah. It would."_

A splatter of crimson erased the memory in instant. It took away the happiness. Bringing her back to the cruel reality. Beat? It's happened to her before. But never this badly. She laid in her own puddle of blood. Her entire body was probably crimson read. But she couldn't see that far. The only thing she could see was a blurry figure of him. Crazy green hair, stained white face and purple clothing. That and the metal crowbar that's been getting smacked into her face and body for the past hour. Was it an hour? It felt like days. Maybe weeks! She couldn't remember, the only thing she could remember was how much pain she was in.

An insane cackling broke into her ears. That, along with the constant ringing made her head hurt. It felt like something was inside her brain, kicking at it and hitting it with all sorts of things, trying to get out. She bit her lip, she wasn't going to show weakness. She couldn't give him that satisfaction. She held in the scream, while the blood from her bite seeped in and blended with the rest of the blood that covered her face. Suddenly, the beating stopped. A door opened, she could tell that much. Then, a familiar, firm voice ordered "Stop!" That hideous cackle came again. The person was ignored as another whack was connected into her stomach. This time, she did scream out. A few tears streamed from her face, they cleaned some of the blood.

"I said stop!" The person tackled the green haired man. She could tell the person was a man now. She started to drift off, only the voice kept her there. "Stay with me, come on. Don't go. You can do it. Just stay awake." Sirens blared in the background. She tried to stay awake, but the darkness was too strong in her weak state. And soon, it consumed her.

font;center* * */font

Her eyes fluttered open. She kept them open, even though there was so much light in the room. It stung slightly, but she ignored it. She tried to sit up, but whimpered and fell back down. It hurt too much.

"Maggie! Are you alright!" She heard someone say.

"Maggie? I-I" She drew a blank. Who was Maggie? Obviously, it was her. But, she didn't feel like she was a Maggie?

"Maggie, you're in the hospital. Chris found you, are you alright?"

"Mom, that's a stupid question! Of course she's not alright." Too many voices,

"Shut up!" She yelled, and everything went quiet. Who was Chris? Who was Maggie? That couldn't be her. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light and an old woman and small boy were revealed. She assumed the woman was supposed to be her mom. But, she didn't remember even having a mom.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What happened and where am I?" She thought of adding more questions, but she stopped herself knowing that these were probably the most important. The woman froze, and for some reason the boy laughed. She tilted her head looking at him with confusion. "What's so funny." The boy stopped abruptly,

"Oh, you're being serious? You don't remember us?" There was a cough, and the three looked over at the door to see a doctor. He walked in with his clipboard.

"That's what I just came to tell you. Your daughter appears to be experiencing the case of Dissociative Amnesia. From the traumatic experience, possibly. But I'm sure once you bring her home and show her some belongings and family members she'll be good as new." The doctor explained, flipping through pages on his clipboard.

"Can you all stop ignoring me and answer my questions." She said.

"They will all be answered in time, Maggie. In time." The woman said, patting her shoulder.

"And stop calling me Maggie!" She yelled. She didn't know who this Maggie was, and it sure wasn't her. "I don't know you people! Just answer my questions!"

"At least we know she's still a pain in the butt." Another person chimed in. But this voice, this one was familiar. She looked back to the door, seeing the doctor leaving while another person took his place. He had short brown hair and brownish gold eyes. He couldn't be that much older than herself. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans. Now that she was actually looking at what someone looked like, she wondered what she looked like.

"Who are you?" She asked the guy. She was truly curious, unlike when she had asked the woman. She had no interested in them anymore, she only wanted to know who he was.

"I'm Chris. The one that saved you." He stated proudly.

"Yes, he's your friend. He had been there with you last night, but had escaped and got help." The woman said,

"Help for what?" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember.

_An insane cackling- _She screamed. No. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to know what these people were talking about.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" She said. The woman broke down crying at that moment. Startling her.

"It's worse than we thought!" The woman whaled. Chris grabbed the woman by her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"C'mon. We'll come back tomorrow." He said, walking out the door along with the boy.

"No! I don't want you back!" She screamed. They were going to make her remember. She didn't want that, she was never going to remember. Whatever it was that had happened to her that made her forget was a bad thing. And she wasn't going to be hurt. Even if that meant forgetting everything else that had to do with her life.

_Darkness. That was all she saw._

_"Do you know where you are?" A voice asked. It was familiar, in a way. But she couldn't place her finger on it._

_"No." She heard herself say. Out of the darkness a white light was turned on. Revealing her in a chair, she wasn't tied. But it seemed as if she was stuck there. Another light was turned on not far from where she sat. And out from the shadows he walked. His hair was like a green lions mane boarding his ghost white face. It was so white, it looked as if it had been painted on. But no, something had happened to him to make him the monster he is today. He held something in his hands. A metal pipe. "Please," She begged, but he ignored her as he walked over, pulled his arms back and swung_.

She sat up in bed, screaming. Almost immediately someone was at her side. Asking her questions. "What's the matter? Did something happen? Are you alright?" She looked at her surroundings. She was still in the hospital. She was safe.

"I," Pausing, she debated whether or not she was fine. _'I'm going crazy, but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for asking.' _She thought of saying, "I'm alright. Nothing happened." She said instead. Soon everyone left again. She rolled over in the bed. Her eyes wide open. She wasn't going to be getting any sleep any time soon. She stayed up, constantly asking her the same question, over and over. '_Who am I?'_


	2. Lust For The Unknown

_They both strolled into the ice cream shop. No one was there except them and the person behind the order counter. _  
_"What do you want to order?" He asked her. She jumped in the air with excitement yelling,_  
_"Chocolate milkshake!" He laughed at her enthusiasm over a sugary treat._  
_"I should have known."_

A week later, the woman, who she soon found out her name was Jillian, took her home. Everything seemed new to her. Everything around her wasn't familiar at all. Jillian brought her in what was supposed to be her room. It was small with a desk, computer, bed and posters all over the walls. Most of them were posters of movies or Korean pop stars. The walls were painted a forest green, and her bed sheets were black and brown.

Sitting on the bed, the mattress bowed at her weight. "It's," She looked for the right word. There was no way to describe this room in just one word. She felt as if this was a room that she had dreamed about. However, she hadn't slept in days, and whenever she did sleep she only had the same nightmare. Over, and over of that wicked clown man. "Incredible." She finished. That word would have to do. Jillian smiled sadly,

"You and I painted it." She said quietly. She had no memory of that. Nor did she want to. She would just have to get new memories. She understood that she had Dissociative Amnesia. So she wasn't in denial. At least, she didn't think she was. All she knew was that she didn't want to remember what happened to her. She would do everything in her power to make sure that she never remembered. _That's pretty selfish, don't you think? Jillian is your mother, can't you see how much your Amnesia is hurting her?_ She ignored the thought. She wasn't being selfish... Was she? _You __**are**__ being selfish! Now, you need to go ask for help so you can remember! "But I don't __**want **__to remember! You saw what happened when I tried!"_ She screamed back at the thoughts. _"Crap. I'm going crazy."_ The voices continued to chastise her, but she did her best to ignore them. She wasn't being selfish! She was doing the wise thing. And that was to forget.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Just come downstairs whenever you want." Jillian smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She stood and walked around the room picking up small knick knacks that were littered around. She stared at them, partially longing to remember any story that may lie behind their existence in her life. But the other half of her knowing exactly what that mean. Remembering. Fear and Want fought inside her. And she knew for a fact Fear was winning. Setting the item down she went to the bed and curled up on it. Tears rimmed her eyes. Threatening to spill out at any moment.

"You alright?" Someone said. Looking over, she saw Chris walking in. She hadn't even heard the door open. She quickly sat up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm fine." She said. It took everything inside her to make sure her voice didn't break.

"You look terrible." He pointed out. She scoffed.

"Thanks, you're so nice." they both laughed. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he set his hand on her shoulder. "What's going on in there?" He asked, motioning to her head. She smiled, but looked to the floor.

"I don't know what to do. I'm just confused." He didn't say anything, it was a silent invitation to continue. But she didn't. She didn't want to.

"Well I'm staying over for dinner. So if you need to talk at any given moment I'll be around." He patted her back and got up.

"Thanks Chris." She said just before he left. Looking back at her, he smiled.

"No problem."

After dinner, Maggie (who had finally accepted her name) went for a walk. She needed time to think this all over. Even though Chris hadn't said much, it was enough to get Want back in the game. It fought back at Fear. Which now left Confusion and Choice. These two options were neutral. They didn't belong to either side; Fear and Want. But they made things so much more complicated for Maggie. Confusion; the terrible feeling of not knowing what to do next. And then Choice; the thing after you escape the fog of Confusion. Once out of the thick air you'll find two roads and a fork in between them. The fork is different for everyone and their different problems, but in this case there was Fear and Want. Fear; too afraid to remember everything you once knew. And Want; pushing your fears and hesitations aside and jumping in head first into the unknown.

Maggie sat on the grass, next to the sidewalk. Putting her head into her hands she groaned loudly. Why couldn't she just have both? Remembering the good things, and just throwing the bad into the pit of nothingness. Sighing, she laid back, staring up at the sky. It was starting to darken because of the hour. But the dark blue made the white clouds look so much prettier then in the day. Smiling, she closed her eyes. Everything just needed to always be like this. She didn't want to deal with all her troubles. When was it actually like that? _"As a child"_ she thought to herself. Yes, as a child. She was so free. No responsibilities, troubles or worries. To be a kid again. That would be nice.

On the way home Maggie had lost herself multiple times. But when she finally found her way back police cars parked all around the front. The front door was ripped off it's hinges and inside vines grew up the wall and various plants broke through the floor and ceiling. Jillian cowered in the corner, crying into her husbands chest. Two police officers stood in front of them. They turned, looking at Maggie then walked to her. It was a man and a woman. The man was tall with dark skin, he had no hair atop is head. He wore a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants with black suspenders and a black tie.  
The woman was thin. Maggie could tell she was Asian, Japanese possibly. She wore her black hair in a high ponytail, a red windbreaker of sorts with a black shirt underneath it and some blue jeans and high heels. She put her hand out and smiled,

"I'm Detective Ellen Yin. This is my partner," she pointed to the man next to her, "Detective Ethan Bennett. And you must be Maggie." Maggie hesitated before reaching her hand out for the woman to take. They shook hands then let their arms fall back to their sides. They sat in silence for a minute until Detective Bennett broke it.

"You must be wondering what happened here." Maggie nodded. "What your parents are telling us is that a wanted criminal here in Gotham broke in and stole your friend," He paused, looking down at his notepad, "Chris Mallock?" She bit her lip, nodding again. "Was he a close friend of yours?" Maggie shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied. Detective Yin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked. That's when Jillian stepped up.

"Maggie has just come back from the hospital. She's suffering from Dissociative Amnesia. She doesn't remember much about anything, but she and Chris were-" She stopped. Then corrected herself, "_are_ close friends." Both detectives thanked her for informing her of Maggie's '_condition'_.


	3. Deliverance

_"Your mom is really nice." The boy said, walking by her side._  
_"Yeah. She is. She really likes you, you know." She smiled up at him. _  
_"Of course she does. I'm amazing and lovable." They both laughed. Then continued to walk in silence. It was a cool, breezy night. They were coming from an Italian restaurant and heading to the old fashioned theater just down the block. It was one of those rare days when everything seemed perfect._

The Next Day

Groggily, Maggie stumbled down the stairs. Only to see that the two detectives had come back. They were talking to Jillian and her husband. Once they heard her, they all turned their heads to look her way. Jillian frowned, looking back to the detectives.

"She'll do it." Maggie raised a brow. _"What did she just agree to?"_ Detective Yin walked over to Maggie.

"We need you to come with us."

Maggie walked outside with Detective Yin and Bennett while Jillian stood in the doorway, waving goodbye. Climbing in the back of the police car, Bennett got in the front and Yin climbed into the passengers seat. Then they drove off. Maggie couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong. It was an odd feeling to be in the back of a police car even though she hadn't done anything.

Maybe they thought she had something to do with with that person taking Chris. Or maybe they were taking her to the police station to try and get her memory back. It might be important to them. Important for everything that's happening right now. Something inside tugged at Maggie. Should she try and remember then? If it could help Chris then- The car turned off and she looked outside the window to see they were outside a humongous green house. It had a glass dome at the top with vines crawling up it. A bunch of other police cars parked everywhere around and a numerous amount of police officers stood everywhere.

Maggie and the detectives got out of the car and walked over to a middle aged man. His hair was white and he had a white mustache. He was wearing a brown trench coat with a beige shirt underneath and a black tie and beige pants that were being held up with a brown belt. Detective Yin shook his hand saying, "Hello Commissioner." He looked down at Maggie.

"Is this her?" He asked. Bennett nodded his head.

"Yes sir. We got the permission from her parents. So we're all set."

"Not quite." The Commissioner said. "Follow me Maggie." He ordered, walking towards another police car. All of it's doors were open, including the trunk. Maggie stood by the trunk while the Commissioner rummaged through the contents inside. Finally he found what he was looking for and held it out to Maggie. It was a piece of paper with cursive handwriting across it in black ink.

_Maggie Hilton for Chris Mallock. Come to the location written at the bottom of the paper and send her in._

She looked up from the page and to the Commissioner.

"So what you're saying is you want to give me to someone so you can save someone else?" He shook his head.

"Of course not. We want you to go in there and locate your friend. We're going to hook a mic to you so that once you tell us it's safe we can come in and take care of any danger. That way both you and Chris are alright." There wasn't much of a choice. So Maggie agreed. They did as he said, hooked the mic to her and then let her hide it somewhere on her body. Then they sent her inside.

"Can you hear me?" She heard Bennett ask.

"Loud and clear." She whispered back. She opened the front door. Before walking in she looked back. All of the officers stood on one knee, their guns pointed towards the building. Detective Yin gave her a reassuring smile. Maggie smiled back. Then walked inside. Once inside a loud voice echoed through the dome.

"Take off anything used to contact people outside." It said. Maggie could tell it was a female. She dug into her pockets and pulled out her cell phone and put it onto the ground. _Take off the mic_. Something said in her head. _"No! That would be crazy."_ She yelled back, _Take it off. It can only lead to harm._ She stood there for a long moment thinking about it. Eventually she slowly reached into her shirt and pulled out a long wire. She put it on the ground next to her cell.

"Good. Continue forward." The woman said and Maggie obeyed. Plants were everywhere. All the walls were covered in flowers and vines. On the side inside the dirt large Venus fly traps chopped at Maggie but she was just a few inches out of reach. She climbed up some stairs until she reached the top of the dome. Lots more plants. Compared to this, downstairs was nothing. Towers made out of green nature reached to the top of the high ceiling, gigantic flowers bloomed everywhere. They were bigger than any flowers Maggie had ever seen. And in the center of it all was a large rose bud. Maggie stopped walking and stood in front of the the beautiful red rose. Suddenly, it began to unwind and inside was a woman. She had pale green skin and forest green eyes. Her hair was a pinkish-red and styled a lot like Princess Leia's from the Star Wars series. She looked like she was wearing big leaves around herself in the style of a dress.

She stepped down from the flower that she had been laying in and walked up to Maggie.

"You must be Maggie." The red head circled around her. "You know who I am, don't you?" Maggie shook her head.

"Should I?" The girl shrugged.

"Guess not." She pulled something out from behind her and stabbed it into Maggie's neck. Everything immediately became blurry and she fell over, unconscious.

Her eyes opened slowly. It was dark. She couldn't see anything and she wasn't able to move. But she could hear voices. One was awfully familiar. It took her a second, but then she realized that it was the woman from earlier. There was another voice, but it was unfamiliar to Maggie. She couldn't make out what they were saying, and when she tried to the strain only made her head hurt. Suddenly she was picked up and was being taken somewhere. She heard the sound of water and squeaking from something that could have possibly been a rat. Clearing her throat she tried to speak. But nothing came out. Someone laughed, then spoke in a thick Cajun accent.

"I see you're awake. I apologize for the uncomfortable transportation. But we'll be there soon." He laughed again. Maggie took in a deep breath, then gagged. The air tasted like some kind of rotten vegetable, along with dust. "Don't breath that much. You have a dirty bag over your face." He laughed once more.

Just like the man had said, it didn't take long to get there. She was thrown off of what she had assumed was the mans back, and she hit a hard surface.

"Here she is. Just like you asked." The man with the Cajun accent said. _"Who's he talking to?"_ There was a hideous cackle after the mans words. Some kind of memory flashed in Maggie's mind.

_That, along with the constant ringing made her head hurt. It felt like something was inside her brain, kicking at it and hitting it with all sorts of things, trying to get out. She bit her lip, she wasn't going to show weakness. She couldn't give him that satisfaction. She held in the scream, while the blood from her bite seeped in and blended with the rest of the blood that covered her face._

_"This is bad."_


	4. Dreadful Re-encounter

_Concerts are loud and crowded. How could you expect anything different? There wasn't enough space to move around without hitting your elbow up against another person. Just to make sure he didn't lose her he held tightly on her hand. She didn't seem to mind the lack of space though as she used her free hand to pump at the air with the beat of the music. He smiled. It was nice to know that he could bring her to a loud and crowded place and still enjoy himself. Looking over at her he smiled. She was completely oblivious to his stare, but he didn't mind. As long as she was happy, he was happy._

She sat on the concrete floor, legs crossed and hands resting on her knees. Joker paced the room, shaking his head.

"This just won't do." He muttered to himself. "So you really don't remember anything?" He asked. Maggie nodded. After a few more minutes of pacing, he stopped. "I've got it! I'll just kill you." She flinched.

"Why?" She asked. "I don't remember anything!" Joker tapped his chin, thinking.

"That is true..." He stood there thinking for a long while, until finally speaking again. "I'll probably still kill you." He laughed insanely at his own 'joke'. "But for now, you can sit and watch me destroy Gotham." Laughing again, he turned around to a large computer hanging off of the wall. Other smaller screens hung around it. Maggie rocked back and forth casually. He had said he was going to kill her, and at that moment she had been struck with a spark of fear. But she was ready. If it was going to happen, it happened. There was no stopping fate. "_The least I can do is remember my life before."_ It seemed logical, no matter the pain it gave her. She was going to die anyway. She started to shake slightly as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She fell into her thoughts, going into the furthest part of her mind. Something came to the front and she saw it as if she had been there. She was in a field sitting on a blanket. Jillian, her dad and her brother sat with her. They laughed and ate. Maggie couldn't help but smile.

Another thing came, she and Jillian screamed at each other in their living room. They were obviously arguing about something. Memory after memory came, good, bad. But then, the worst.

_Maggie walked along the sidewalk, taking her evening walk like she did every night. She came to the docks. She liked it here. It was peaceful at night, most of the time that is._

_"Hey! You walk by here too? What a coincidence." She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Turning, she saw Chris. She smiled, shaking her head._

_"You know I come here all the time." They were best friends, after all. He liked to call them "Super best friends." Which she would agree to that, since best friends definitely wasn't strong enough to describe their relationship. A clanking sound came from the shadows. They both turned, startled. "What was that?" Maggie whispered. Chris shrugged._

_"Lets go check it out." He replied keeping his voice low. They slowly walked to the building where it came from, the clanking and noise didn't stop. But only got louder. Maggie looked at the building, it appeared to be a warehouse of some sort. They both looked in through the foggy window. Inside about five to ten large and buff men with white clown masks walked about, carrying boxes and loading them into a van. Another, thinner man stood off to the side. He wore a dark purple tux and white gloves. His face was white, the same like the other men, but this one wasn't a mask. His lips were devil red and his hair was wild and green._

_"Hurry it up! We need to get this stuff into the water tonight." He yelled, Maggie raised an eyebrow._

_"What does he mean by that?" She asked Chris. He shook his head._

_"I don't know." She turned back to the window, watching and listening._

_"What are we even doing this for, boss?" One of the men in the masks asked. The other, more formal, man smiled._

_"With this concoction that I've made, once it's in the water all of Gotham will wake up, using the infected water for various reasons; showers, food, drinks. And once their bodies have taken the water inside, they will become just like me! That way everyone can always have a smile on their face." He laughed manically, throwing his head back and his arms into the air._

_"Uh, but didn't you already try to turn someone into you? And he ended up turning into The Creeper. And you didn't really like that-" The purple clothed man whacked the other man on the back of the head._

_"We don't need to mention past failures." Maggie turned around. She needed to tell someone! This guy was going to ruin the entire city! She started to walk quickly way, only to fall, tripping on something. She hit the hard ground loudly. All the noise coming from inside the warehouse had stopped abruptly._

_"Crap." Maggie scolded herself._

_"Get up! They're coming!" Chris yelled, grabbing Maggie by the arm and pulling her up to her feet. They ran for what felt like forever, Maggie looked behind her several times, seeing that the buff men were falling behind. She held onto Chris's hand tightly, afraid that if she were to let go she would fall behind as well and be left there. They stopped all of a sudden. Maggie looked in front of her to see the reason. The man in the purple suit stood before them. Chris pushed Maggie behind him._

_"And where might you be going?" The man laughed. He brought his hand to the green flower on his suit. "Sweet dreams." He waved with his other hand, then squeezed the flower. A dark gas came from it, spraying their way. Chris jumped out of the way. But Maggie didn't move fast enough. The gas spread around her and she immediately became drowsy. She fell to the ground, her vision beginning to blur. She saw Chris start to run away. He looked back once, but other than that he continued on. The other clown men ran after him. Then she passed out._

Her mind felt new. All of the new images of the past, memories filled her thoughts. They all came back faster than she could have imagined. And it actually wasn't as bad as she had thought it to be after she had tried the first time in the hospital. "He... left me." She realized. She was like this, because Chris had left her there. He didn't try to help her, he just ran. Someone started snapping their fingers in her face, and she looked up into the eyes of the crazed clown.

"I need your help with something." He whispered. She raised an eyebrow,

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

"I'm not sure how to kill you. I have so many options. I've landed on either my electric chair or feed you to my hyenas." She didn't faze at either of his choices. Just turned away from him.

"I really don't care how you do it, just make sure it works."

"What? You mean you want to die? Well that's no fun." He crossed his arms. Maggie didn't say anything after that. She just watched him set up the chair which had many different cords and wires connected to it. Suddenly someone fell from the window in the ceiling. Glass shattered everywhere, Maggie lifted her arms over her face protecting herself from being hit. She peeked out from her arms to see Joker and a dark figure everyone knew in Gotham; Batman. They fought, until Joker escaped sending his henchmen after Batman. The dark hero took them all down quickly and proficiently. He then continued on to beat Joker. Which he did. He dragged him across the floor and towards the door of the building. Maggie stood, coming out in front of him. He might have shown shock at the sight of her, but she wouldn't know since she couldn't see through his mask.

"Take me with you?" She said. It was more of a question then a request. But he nodded,

"Follow me. I'll bring you home." He said. She couldn't help but smile. She was going to be escorted home by the dark knight. Protector of Gotham. Batman.


	5. Making Up For Lost Time

_They hugged each other. It was dark and they sat on the porch of her house. Her parents weren't home and they had lost the key. Which meant they were locked out. It was cold, hence the reason they were attached, their arms rapped around each other. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it though._

_"Maggie?" He said, breaking the peaceful silence._

_"Yeah Chris?" She asked. Her heart thumped in her chest. What was he going to say?_

_"I'm glad I met you." He whispered. She blushed, it was such a simple statement. Yet it meant so much. She then felt his fingers on her chin, lifting her face to meet his. Her heart beat faster, and her face reddened more than it had before. She was thankful for the darkness. But she wouldn't doubt that she was red enough for him to see her face in the dark. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her heart slowed, and she let out a sigh. She wasn't sure why. Was it relief? Or disappointment?_

Maggie shook away the memory. She hated it that she now knew how close she and Chris had been. She wanted to be angry at him for leaving her, but all the memories of their times together were distracting her from her rage.

"Hey!" She rolled over to see Chris at her bedroom door. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to see his face, all she could think about was smacking him. She jumped off the bed. She walked slowly and calmly up to Chris. He looked down at her, smiling.

"You left me." She stated, whispering at first. "You left me!" She said again raising her voice to a scream. His smile dropped immediately. She continued to repeat that same thing, over and over, not even stopping when he grabbed her by the arms with an attempt to calm her down. He lifted his hand and smacked her across the face. It was then that she shut up. Maggie looked at him with disbelief. "You- you hit me."

"I'm sorry. You were being hysterical." She fumed. Breathing in and out quickly. "So," He paused, scratching the back of his head. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation he was now in. "you remember?" He asked. She nodded.

"As much as I wish I didn't." She spat, stomping back to her bed and flopping on top of it. She was trying her best to be angry, act angry and look angry. She turned to the wall, opposite from where Chris stood.

"I'm sorry. But I came back! I went and got help!" He said in his defense. "I didn't think that all of this would happen if I left." That was true, and she knew it. It wasn't like he was able to see the future. He couldn't have possibly imagined the events that occurred because of the decision he made. But who could? She sighed. She was making a big deal out of nothing, really. It was pointless to be mad.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting up. Chris took this opportunity to sit next to her on the bed. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile.

"It's fine. I can see why you would be mad." Maggie frowned.

"No. You need to be mad at me!" She looked at him, she eyes tearing up. "I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault. You can't just be okay with it." It wasn't right for her to be angry at him, and him to just be fine with it. "You have to be yelling and making-" He rapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, pushing his lips against hers. Her eyes opened wider in surprise, but she relaxed in his arms letting them shut. His body was warm and his lips were inviting. Calling her and telling her to never leave. But they pulled apart soon, too soon for her. Their foreheads touched as they took deep breaths.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered, chuckling. She laughed lightly. Their eyes stayed shut, and they sat there for a long while until they heard Jillian, or Maggie's mother, come into the room.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She exclaimed. Chris and Maggie jumped apart almost immediately. "No, no. Don't let me interrupt." She said, slowly walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Maggie and Chris looked at each other, then laughed.

Chris, Maggie and her entire family sat on the couch in their living room. The news was on. A young woman stood, pointing at the the scene of Joker being hauled into a GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) truck. Poison Ivy and Killer Croc, who Maggie had learned were the ones that helped kidnap her, followed close behind. Poison Ivy and Joker were chained, and locked to a bolt in the floor of the truck while Killer Croc struggled to get out of a straight jacket. He was also chained and bolted to the floor. They would escape, eventually. Everyone knew it. But it was nice to know they would be gone for at least a month.

"It warms the hearts of citizens to know that our city is safe once more. And out freedom is given from the hands of none other than the Batman." The woman said. The TV shut off, and all heads turned to Maggie's dad, who wielded the remote.

"It's time for us all to go to sleep. It was nice having you over Chris. I'll drive you home." He said as they all stood. Chris and her dad walked out the door while Maggie and her brother headed upstairs to their bedrooms while their mother stayed downstairs cleaning up the remaining dishes and leftovers of dinner. Maggie closed her door once she came into her bedroom, and she laid on her bed pulling the blankets up to her chin. What would life be like now? It was going to be normal, hopefully. But then there was the question; what is normal? Maggie curled up into a ball to keep in the warmth.

This month was unforgettable.

**EPILOGUE**

The music played from inside and it got louder as the doors opened. Maggie and her fathers' arms were linked together and they walked between the pews. She was able to see through the thin materiel that made the veil which covered her face. As they came closer to the alter, Chris was more visible. He smiled at her. She looked to her father, who she hugged tightly. When they pulled apart, her father took the corners of the veil and lifted it over her head so her face was revealed. Then she climbed up the few steps to stand across from Chris. The took each others hands and looked to the priest who began to read from a small black book with large letters on the front that read "Holy Bible". They stared into each others eyes, both smiling.

"I, Chris Mallock, take thee, Maggie Hilton, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Chris said, after the priest had asked the question. He repeated the question, only this time pointing it towards Maggie.

"I, Maggie Hilton, take thee, Chris Mallock, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." They smiled at each other again. The priest looked back to Chris.

"You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure." Chris replied, taking Maggie by the waist with one hand and holding her and with the other. The kissed while the guests stood and clapped their hands. Maggie smiled to herself. Years earlier she had said that the month with amnesia was the most unforgettable. But this day was not only the best, but she wouldn't forget it.


End file.
